Неожиданный поворот
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Сората узнаёт кое-что шокирующее об Араши. Является переводом оригинального фанфика от автора Writes with Block. Ссылка на оригинал - /s/2300700/1/Surprising-Discoveries


_Неожиданный поворот_  
 _Является переводом оригинального фанфика от автора Writes with Block. Ссылка на оригинал - s/2300700/1/Surprising-Discoveries_

Сората тяжело вздохнул. Положив одну руку под голову, он продолжил смотреть на звёзды, словно ожидая какого-то знака.

"Как же мне нужна сейчас твоя помощь, старик, " – сказал он и хмуро посмотрел на ни в чём неповинные звёзды. Его память вернулась опять, как всегда, к тому дню в больнице. К тому замечательному дню в больнице.

Он отметил про себя каждую деталь того дня. Её заплаканные, уставшие глаза. Слёзы, бежавшие по её фарфоровым щёкам. Такое милое дрожание её голоса. Её тонкие пальцы, нежно сжимавшие его правую руку…

Широкая улыбка засияла на лице Сораты, когда он подошёл к любимой части своих воспоминаний. Его пальцы в её густых волосах. Её мягкие губы так нежно прижимаются к его губам. Сорате пришлось подавить своё желание сделать поцелуй более страстным; он сомневался, что выживет, когда она стукнет его по голове в качестве расплаты за его распущенность. Он сохранил поцелуй невинным, лаская её губы, пока она медленно не оторвалась от него.

Когда он взглянул на неё, все его сожаления о невинности их первого поцелуя исчезли. Её щёки горели красным цветом, тёмные глаза расширились от удивления. Её нижняя губа дрожала, и Сората успокаивающе провел большим пальцем правой руки по ней перед тем, как откинуться на спину. Сората сильно устал, но в то же время был безгранично счастлив.

"Сората, " – прошептала она неровным голосом.

"Да, детка?" – ответил он. Он был вымотан, находясь в сидячем положении так долго, и прислонился к спинке

кровати, не желая ничего упустить.

"Тебе нужно поспать," – ответила Араши и встала с его кровати.

"Милая…?" – сонливо прошептал он.

"Я скажу остальным, что тебе уже лучше." – сказала она и вышла из комнаты.

Сората тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. Прошли недели с тех пор, как его выписали из больницы, и он вернулся в поместье, а Араши вела себя так же холодно, как и раньше, если не больше того.

"Я не могу понять тебя, милая," - жалобно сказал Сората, переворачиваясь на спину. "Ты даже не позволяешь мне взять тебя за руку," - добавил он, переходя в сидячее положение и опуская подбородок на колени. "Такая упрямая."

Сората опять горестно вздохнул, глядя в ночное небо. 'Что-то беспокоит её,' - вдруг подумал он. 'Может… Может, она не хочет иметь чувств ко мне. Может, я на самом деле лишь мешаю ей. Что бы то ни было, она скажет мне. Я не оставлю ей выбора.'

Поднимаясь на ноги, он воскликнул, "Сегодня она будет моя!", и рассмеялся, обращаясь к небесам.

Араши тихонько чихнула в платок.

"Араши, ты не простудилась?" – спросила Юзурия, выглядывая из своей тетрадки.

"Не думаю, " – сказала Араши и чихнула ещё раз.

"Тогда, должно быть, кто-то говорит о тебе, " – заулыбалась девочка. "Может, Сората?"

"С чего бы это Сорате говорить об Араши?" – спросил Камуи с таким искренне недоумевающим выражением лица, что Юзурия громко засмеялась.

Камуи озадаченно взглянул на Араши, которая снова чихнула. "Тебе стоит прилечь, Араши," – спокойно сказал, не зная, как выразить свою обеспокоенность здоровьем своих друзей.

"Так и сделаю." Араши собрала свои вещи, пожелала двум оставшимся Драконам спокойной ночи и вышла из гостиной. Она почти дошла до своей комнаты, когда летевший по коридору Сората чуть не врезался в неё.

"Сората," – воскликнула она раздражённо-удивлённым тоном.

"Милая! Я как раз хотел найти тебя, и вот ты здесь! Должно быть, это судьба," – вздохнул он, картинно прижимая руку к сердцу.

"Я собиралась идти спать," – сказала она ледяным голосом.

Сората проигнорировал её тон. "Я хотел поговорить с тобой, милая," - сказал он серьёзно, ожидая её реакции. Не дождавшись таковой, он продолжил, "Ты в порядке, милая?"

Араши удивлённо захлопала ресницами. Она думала, что он попросит её о свидании, или о поцелуе, или выйти за него замуж. Но то, что он поинтересовался о её здоровье… этого она не ожидала. "Я в порядке," – ответила она. "Спасибо, Сората."

Сората улыбнулся ей, и это была не обычная легкомысленная улыбка. Он улыбался нежно и ласково. "Я рад," – тихо проговорил Сората, проводя рукой по её бледной щеке. "Но я не верю тебе. Что-то беспокоит тебя. Ты не так в проста в понимании, как Камуи, но я ведь вижу. Что бы то ни было, ты можешь сказать мне. Верь мне."

'Как он догадался?' Араши в который раз удивилась. 'Как он всегда это делает?'

"Ты злишься, потому что я поцеловал тебя?" – сказал он срывающимся голосом. "Ты имела ввиду что-то другое, когда призналась мне, и теперь не можешь мне сказать об этом?"

"Нет!" - Араши чуть не закричала. "Неправда. Я… Я ведь рассказала тебе о своих чувствах," прошептала она.

"Ты рассказала, но ведёшь себя, будто ничего не изменилось. Ты не разрешаешь мне обнимать и целовать тебя," Сората прошептал в ответ, наклоняясь и прижимаясь своим лбом к её. "Я не знаю, чему верить, - твоим словам или действиям."

Араши взглянула на него и, к своему удивлению, почувствовала, как слёзы подступают к её глазам. Почему этот мужчина заставлял её чувствовать так много каждый раз? Почему ей хотелось рассказать ему обо всём,

признаться во всём так, как она никогда не говорила о себе? 'Я могу рассказать ему о чём угодно, но не об этом. Это слишком… слишком…' Она отвлеклась от своих мыслей, когда Сората немного наклонился, целуя её губы. Почти против воли, Араши придвинулась ближе к нему, вставая на цыпочки, стараясь стать выше.

Может… Может, сейчас…

Сората почувствовал облегчение, чувствуя, что она отдаётся ему. 'Победа за мной!' – радостно подумал он, однако Араши вдруг резко метнулась прочь от него. Он не ожидал услышать от неё всхлип. "Не плачь, детка.

Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы ты плакала!" Он хотел было дотронуться до её плеча, но Араши опять отвернулась от него. "Что я сделал не так, милая?"

Ик!

'Что это было?' – удивился Сората, оглядываясь вокруг, - 'Похоже на…'

Ик!

"У кого-то приступ икоты?" – Сората произнёс вслух.

"Да, Сората, " – пробормотала Араши, - "Приступ икоты."

"Икоты?" – повторил Сората, совершенно сбитый с толку. "Но я не икаю…"

"Не ты, " – сказала Араши, - "Я."

"Ты? Ты икаешь?" – Сората почесал макушку головы. "Что происходит, милая? Я совершенно запутался."

Араши вздохнула. "Когда я, ик, начинаю нервничать, я, ик, начинаю икать, " – объяснила она, ожидая его реакции. Но он молчал, и она продолжила, - "Поэтому я не позволяю тебе…ик…Из-за тебя я… ик…"

"Я заставляю тебя нервничать?" - Сората легко рассмеялся. "Моя красавица нервничает из-за меня!"

"Спокойной ночи," – пробормотала Араши и понеслась к холлу. Но не успела она пройти и пары метров, как

Сората схватил её за талию и вернул к себе.

"Если ты не отпустишь меня, Сората…," предупредила она.

"Сора," – пробормотал он, уткнувшись в её волосы. "Зови меня Сора."

"Отпусти меня, Сората."

"Нет, нет, милая. Я же сказал, что буду держать тебя до конца жизни, и я сдержу обещание."

"Сора…!"

"Успокойся, детка. Лучший способ перестать нервничать – расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Чем я как раз сейчас и занят."

Сората вдохнул сладкий аромат её волос. Он крепко прижал её к своей груди. "Ты назвала меня «Сора», милая. Уже неплохо, не так ли?" Сората засмеялся, когда она напряглась в его руках, и мягко поцеловал её за ухом.

"Расслабься, Араши."

Она послушалась его, расслабляясь в его руках и прижимаясь крепче к нему. Он часто был шумным и надоедливым, но в то же время мог быть внимательным и нежным. 'Он не так плох, ' – решила Араши, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и вставая на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его. 'Но он пожалеет, если ещё раз засмеётся.'

Ик!

"Хи-хи-хи. Ай! Ай! Милая! Больно!"


End file.
